An increasingly large proportion of cellulosic pulp for the paper industry is produced from recycled waste cellulosic material, especially repulped newsprint and magazines. Pulp containing either of these wastes is normally contaminated with pigments derived from the ink, which must be removed in order to obtain adequate brightness.
Conventionally, particles of pigment are removed by froth flotation, using the surfactants naturally present in the pulp in order to promote foaming, or, less commonly, adding extraneous surfactants and/or foam boosters. An alternative is to use various solvents and/or surfactants to wash the pigment out of the pulp. Neither of these processes has proved capable of removing sufficient of the print to provide maximum realisable brightness.
In an attempt to improve the degree of separation of the print, various proposals have been made to agglomerate the print or adsorb it onto relatively large particles which will be more readily separated by flotation, or even by centrifugation or screening. All these proposals have, however, had serious drawbacks which have prevented their adoption commercially, despite the recognised inadequacy of the conventional washing and flotation technology.